


Человек из Едоргсетьзакипора

by theniftycat



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Soviet Union, Soviet!au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniftycat/pseuds/theniftycat
Summary: Наполеон Соло переведен в Северо-Восточное отделение U.N.C.L.E...3 главы написаны в 2016. Если будут новые, будут поститься онгоингом
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Наполеон Соло смотрел в иллюминатор на приближающийся к нему непомерных размеров город. Москва. U.N.C.L.E. послал его в свое Северо-Восточное отделение, как одного из лучших агентов, которые сейчас были необходимы Советскому Союзу в связи с укреплением местной ветки T.H.R.U.S.H., которая была скрыта где-то в лесах севера европейской части этого необъятного государства.

Последний год он провел за углубленным изучением русских языка, культуры и истории, и поэтому чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно насчет своей предстоящей работы в столице СССР. Все равно Наполеон отработает тут от силы пару лет, а потом сможет вернуться в Нью-Йорк или вовсе перевестись куда-нибудь в теплое место вроде Италии.

Он знал, что СССР сейчас культурно ближе к Западу, чем в предыдущие лет 30, а потому у него не должно возникнуть серьезных проблем с привыканием к жизни в этих условиях. В конце концов, девушки всюду носят одинаковые платья. Люди есть люди.

Самолет совершил относительно мягкую посадку, и Наполеон встал за своими вещами. Средних размеров чемодан, вот и все, что у него было. Он надел свое пальто, которое достал с багажной полки, и пошел к выходу.

Его встречали у трапа, это были двое мужчин в шляпах, один лет пятидесяти, другой - совсем молодой.

\- Товарищ Соло! - начал старший по-русски, хлопнув Наполеона по плечу. - Добро пожаловать в белокаменную! Я Гарри Белдон, или Игорь Петрович Белов, как меня тут называют. А это Курякин, будете работать с ним. Поедемте! - он схватил Наполеона под руку и повел к стоявшей поблизости машине, не дав ему вставить и слова.

Наполеон пытался успеть осмотреться, но у него плохо это получилось. Вскоре он оказался на сидении машины, зажатый между Белдоном и Курякиным. Он пытался присмотреться ко второму, но мог разглядеть только его профиль, потому что Курякин смотрел строго перед собой.

\- А как ваше...

\- И не беспокойтесь, товарищ Соло! Сегодня мы продемонстрируем вам настоящее русское гостеприимство! Вы, наверно, устали с дороги, вам надо отдохнуть.

\- У меня дела, товарищ Белов. - Подал вдруг голос Курякин.

\- Что такое?

\- Бабушка болеет...

\- Бабушка? Ну ладно, отвезти вас?

\- Нет, высадите меня на любой станции, я сам доберусь.

\- Эх, Курякин! Вы много упускаете из-за вашей бабушки! Я такую баню заказал!

\- Товарищ... Белов, - вклинился в разговор Наполеон. - А сколько лет вы уже в России?

\- Скоро двадцать семь, я тут с самого основания местного отделения Едоргсетьзакипора!

Наполеон уважительно кивнул. Он вдруг вспомнил, как долго пытался научиться произносить подобные сокращения.


	2. Chapter 2

Наполеон вышел из такси и вошел в многоэтажный дом, где ему теперь предстояло жить. Дом был явно построен еще до революции, передняя была огромной. Наполеон поднялся на свой этаж пешком и оказался у двери. У него были от нее ключи. В квартире его ожидала неожиданность: он явно был здесь не один. Явно - еще слабо сказано. Тут жила целая семья, и не маленькая.

Видимо, он ошибся дверью, а ключ подошел просто по случайности. Он вышел на лестничную площадку и посмотрел на номер квартиры. Он был верным. И тут он обратил внимание на табличку, висевшую справа от двери, на ней были перечислены фамилии жильцов квартиры. Коммунальное общежитие! Конечно! Значит, ему достанется только комната...

Среди фамилий была и знакомая - И. Курякин. 3 коротких звонка.

Наполеону и в голову не пришло, что Курякина может не быть дома. Впрочем, он не ошибся, и Илья вышел на звонок.

Маленький, худой и очень усталый, - именно таким он казался вблизи.

\- О, это вы, товарищ Соло! Уже?

\- Да, я решил не тратить время. Как ваша бабушка?

\- С ней все в порядке. Проходите, я покажу вам вашу комнату.

Илья исчез за дверью, и Наполеон проследовал за ним.

Комната была третьей по счету справа. Она была среднего размера и вполне приличной, но отсутствие собственного санузла обещало стать ощутимым неудобством.

\- Должен сказать, я рассчитывал на собственную квартиру.

\- К сожалению, выбирать нам не приходится. Мы ведь почти государственная структура. - Ответил Илья, который стоял в дверях, готовый уйти.

\- Я привыкну, ничего страшного.

\- Да, разумеется... Ах да, как ваше новое имя? Не могу же я называть вас Наполеоном Соло.

\- Да, не в Москве... Меня теперь зовут Павел Солокин.

\- Павел Солокин... Хорошо хоть, не Сологуб! А вы долго учили русский?

\- Да, три года.

\- Ну, вам еще много предстоит узнать, в таком случае. И поменять многие привычки. Мне выделили два выходных, чтобы познакомить вас с городом. Завтра постарайтесь встать в шесть.

\- Хорошо... - Наполеон прикинул, сколько времени это будет в Нью-Йорке.

\- И приходите минут через двадцать на кухню, чай пить.

\- Я бы сперва сходил в душ.

Илья сдержанно улыбнулся.

\- Пользование ванной комнатой у нас по расписанию. Вы приходите чай пить, может, кто вам уступит свою очередь сегодня.


	3. Chapter 3

\- А откуда вас сюда прикомандировали, Павел Яковлевич? - спросил Серафим Геннадьевич.

\- Из Петрозаводска. - Ответил Илья, прихлебывая чай.

\- Да, из Петрозаводска, - кивнул Наполеон, - Я провел там в общей сложности четыре года.

\- И как там погода, в Петрозаводске? - спросил снова Серафим Геннадьевич и откусил кусок сахару.

\- Дождливо. Бывает как зальет с утра, так и моросит потом до вечера.

\- Жуть. Зимой скользко - ужас, наверно.

\- Весьма.

\- Да... В Москве у нас тут еще по-человечески. Вам нравится тут?

\- Как же иначе? У этого города ведь очень богатая история!

\- Что есть, то есть. По всему видно, вы человек образованный. Хотите взглянуть на мою библиотеку? Может, будем книгами меняться.

Наполеон улыбнулся почти виновато.

\- Мне нечем меняться, у меня нет с собой книг.

\- А вот это зря! Книги нужно иметь обязательно.

\- Оставьте молодого человека, Серафим Геннадьевич! Дайте ему прийти в себя с дороги. - Вмешалась Софья Петровна. - Вы на чем сюда добирались?

\- Самолетом.

\- Самолетом! Ох, я летала однажды самолетом! У меня такие головокружения потом были! Такие головокружения!

\- О, я очень вам сочувствую.

\- Да не стоит, дорогуша. Если голова бедовая, то и пусть! - Софья Петровна рассмеялась. Наполеон слегка усмехнулся в ответ и растерянно посмотрел на Илью, тот устало улыбался. Заметив взгляд Наполеона, он приподнял брови и едва заметно пожал плечами.

\- А вы никогда до этого не жили в коммунальной квартире? - спросила Софья Петровна.

\- Нет, никогда.

\- Ничего, скоро привыкнете. - Вставил сидевший в углу, как его представили, Жека, архитектор.

\- Потом по-другому жить не захотите! Да вы пейте чай, он же остыл совсем!

\- А вы чай без сахару пьете? - спросил Серафим Геннадьевич, прищурившись и взяв костлявыми пальцами очередной кусок.

\- Без сахара, верно.

\- А кофе? Кофе-то с сахаром?

\- Нет.

Жека в углу издал удивленный возглас.

\- Как вы эту отраву-то без сахара?

\- Не знаю, мне нравится.

Наполеон вдруг вспомнил, что в СССР должен быть другой кофе.

\- Да ну, признайтесь, вы просто терпите. Невозможно эту горькоту без сахара и молока!

\- Ладно, признаюсь.

\- Это просто часть нашего обучения в органах. - Шутливо сказал Илья. - Как арматуру гнуть.

\- Гвозди бы делать из этих людей! - провозгласила Софья Петровна.

***

\- Это был полный провал? - спросил Наполеон у Ильи через полчаса, когда все закончилось.

\- Вы слишком книжно говорите. Вам надо разговорной научиться.

\- Да, согласен. Да... Кстати, может быть, нам стоит перейти на "ты"? Нам ведь предстоит вместе работать.

\- Без проблем. У тебя очередь в душевую через десять минут, поторапливайся.

Илья вышел из комнаты Наполеона и закрыл за собой дверь. Все прошло совсем не так уж и плохо, но вряд ли Павлу Яковлевичу кто-то тут будет рассказывать свои секреты.


End file.
